Gojitmal
by kim joungwook
Summary: "Kau membohongiku lagi.." "terima hukumanmu…" ChangKyu Duo Evil Couple


Tittle : Gojitmal

Author : Kim Joungwook

Pairing : ChangKyu

Length : OneShoot

Genre : Friendship, romance

Summary : "Kau membohongiku lagi.." | "terima hukumanmu…"

"yoboseyo? Wae?"

_"aku merasa tidak enak badan."_

"eh? Kau dimana sekarang?

_"di dorm."_

"neoui hyungdeul?"

_"molla. Tapi mereka semua tidak ada."_

"jeongmal? Aish, bagaimana bisa mereka meninggalkanmu sendiri?!"

_"ah~ aku juga merasa semakin pusing…"_

"ara! Gidarya, ne? aku akan kesana secepat mungkin."

_"eung~!"_

…

Seorang namja jangkung segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ponselnya ia masukkan asal ke dalam tas bawaannya. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri seorang namja lain yang berada di tengah kerumunan kru pemotretan kali ini.

"hyung-ah!" Changmin -namja jangkung tadi- memanggil namja yang tengah berbincang dengan kru itu. Yunho -namja tadi- menoleh, melambaikan tangannya menyyuruh Changmin mendekat.

"waekeurae?" tanya Yunho heran saat melihat Changmin gelisah.

"boleh aku pergi sekarang?" Changmin balik bertanya, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yunho padanya tadi. Yunho mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ia menunduk kepada para kru dan menarik Changmin menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau meminta pergi sekarang?" tanya Yunho lagi. Changmin menggigit bibirnya ragu. Ia ingin sekali langsung berlari keluar dari gedung dan menuju seseorang yang baru saja menelponnya.

"wae?!" kali ini Yunho bertanya dengan sedikit keras, membuat Changmin mau tak mau meringis kecil. Ia tahu, ia tak bisa membantah Hyung-nya ini.

"aku mau bertemu seseorang" jawab Changmin asal. Yunho mendelik ke arahnya.

"jangan bilang orang itu lagi!?" Yunho melipat tangannya di depan dada. Changmin hanya menyengir lebar. Hyung-nya memang pintar.

"hah~ mau apa lagi kau menemuinya? Kita sedang bekerja. Lebih baik kau menemuinya saat kita sudah selesai pemotretan kali ini." jawab yunho tegas. Ia tak mau tertipu lagi. bukan kali ini saja Changmin meminta absen, dan ternyata? Magnaenya itu justru bermain game begitu pergi. Dasar!

"tapi dia sedang sakit." jawab Changmin lagi. wajahnya kini sudah sangat khawatir. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit sejak ia mematikan telponnya tadi. Ia sungguh Khawatir.

"tapi apa benar ia sakit? Ia sama evil-nya denganmu. Ia tak sedang menipumu-kan?" tanya Yunho lagi. ekspresinya belum berubah, masih memandang Changmin curiga.

"eung~ molla." Changmin hanya menjawab ragu pertanyaan Yunho. tapi ia tetap mau pergi menemuinya sekarang.

"jebal, hyung~. Aku benar-benar khawatir saat ini. Jebal~" Changmin mengandalkan puppy eyes yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hati leadernya itu.

"hah~ ara. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Tapi kau tetap harus meminta ijin pada para kru." jawab Yunho akhirnya. Changmin tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat Hyung-nya itu.

"gomawo hyung! Kau memang yang terbaik." ucap Changmin. Ia segera melapas pelukannya dan berlari kearah para Kru. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam dan menjelaskan apa yang mebuatnya harus absen dari pemotretan ini.

"mianhae, tapi ini sungguh urgent." ucap Changmin, sedikt memohon. Ketua kru itu menepuk pundak Changmin pelan.

"pergilah Changmin-ssi. Kami bisa mengatur ulang jadwal kalian. Mungkin besok lebih baik." jawab namja paruh baya itu. Changminpun tersenyum lebar.

"gomawo. Jeongmal gamshamnida!" ucap Changmin. Ia segera berlari keluar dari gedung pemotretan itu.

"ohya Yunho hyung! Aku meminjam mobilmu!" teriakan Changmin sontak membuat Yunho melebarkan matanya. Jelas saja. Mereka tadi kemari menggunakan mobil Yunho, dan kini Changmin membawanya. Tidak mungkin kan seorang Leader DBSK pulang menggunakan bis? Bisa dikeroyok fans begitu ceritanya.

"hah~ dasar evil." ucap Yunho pasrah. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan speed dial nomor.1. terdengar beberapa kali nada menunggu sebelum pemilik nomor mengangkat telfon darinya.

_"yoboseyo, yunho-ah!"_

"boojae, sepertinya kau harus menyuruh anakmu itu menjauhi Suju's evil."

_"eh? Waeyo Yunnie-ah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"_

"aku lama-lama bisa cepat tua menghadapi duo evil itu."

_"hahaha… bersabarlah. Kau akan menjadi appa yang baik buat aegyamu kelak."_

"aku jadi ingin membuat aegya. Jae, kau mau membantuku?"

_"O.o. YA! DASAR BERUANG PERVERT!"_

….

Changmin segera turun dari mobilnya, eh, maksudnya mobil Yunho. ia berjalan cepat menyusuri basement gedung itu. Suara langkahnya menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, menyebabkan beberapa orang menoleh kearahnya. Beruntung ia memakai masker-nya sebelum kemari.

_Tiing…_

Lift langsung tertutup begitu ia menekan angka 12. selama dalam lift ia hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam sejak tadi 'dia' menelponnya.

_Ting… _

Changmin segera berlari menuju sebuah pintu yang sangat familiar dengannya. Ia mengetuk tidak sabar pintu tersebut.

_Tokk…tokk…tokk…_

"ne~ Tunggu sebentar." terdengar jawaban dari dalam. Changmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tadi 'dia' bilang sendiri di dorm dan kini, ia mendengar suara orang yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

_Cklek…_

"eh, Changmin-ah, ada apa kemari?" suara Ryeowook terdengar oleh telinganya begitu pintu terbuka. Changmin memandang bingung kearah Ryeowook.

"hyung?" Changmin justru menunjuk namja manis itu dengan telunjuknya.

"ne?" mereka kini justru saling memandang bingung. Ryeowook sedikit terlonjak kaget saat seseorang memeluk pingganganya dari belakang.

"siapa, Wookie?" suara berat milik Yesung kini terdengar Changmin, membuat namja jangkung itu semakin bingung.

"oh, Changmin. Waeyo?" kali ini Yesung yang bertanya, membuat Changmin langsung memukul dahinya sendiri.

"aish, sial! Dia membohongiku lagi." gumam Changmin sendiri. YeWook hanya saling memandang dan mengangkat bahu masing-masing, bingung.

"lebih baik kau masuk dulu." ucap Ryeowook begitu Yesung melepas pelukannya dan melangkah duluan ke dalam. Changmin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Ryeowook masuk.

"kau mau minum?" tanya Ryeowook. Changmin menggeleng cepat, ia melepas masker dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. Ia lepas tasnya dan ia letakkan di atas sofa ruang tamu dorm SuJu itu.

"ani, gomawo. Hyung-ah, Kyuhyun, eodi?" tanya Changmin. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil.

"dia di kamarnya." jawab Ryeowook singkat. Changmin memandang dorm SJ ini dengan heran.

"hyung di sini dengan siapa sekarang?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"hanya ada aku, Yesung hyung, dan Kyuhyun. Wae?" Ryeowook semakin menatap Changmin aneh.

"kau boleh menemuinya sekarang. Ia di kamar." ucapan Yesung membuatnya tersenyum kikuk. Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihat Changmin salah tingkah.

"sudah. Lebih baik kau segera ke sana. Kurasa aku tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadamu." ucap Ryeowook dengan senyumannya. Changmin mengangguk dan segera melesat cepat menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"dia kenapa?" kali ini Yesung yang bertanya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook terkikik sendiri, ia memandang Yesung lalu ikut duduk disamping kekasihnya itu.

"kurasa ia kembali membohongi Changmin."

…

"Kyu!" tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Changmin langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Terlihat olehnya Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dengan selimut yang sudah tersebar kemana-mana, meninggalkan tubuhnya yang tertidur pulas.

"hah~! Bangun, ppabo!" Changmin menendang kaki Kyuhyun tanpa perasaan. Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat kecil dan belum membuka matanya. Changmin menghela nafasnya, mencoba meredakan amarahnya.

"sialan! Dia justru tidur saat aku panik memikirkannya!" umpat Changmin pelan. Ia tak mau Ryeowook menghampirinya dan memukul kepalanya karena mengucapkan kata kasar, itu menyakitkan tahu.

"KYU!" kali ini ia menaikkan suaranya beberapa oktaf, dan jangan lupakan tendangannya yang juga ia naikkan levelnya.

"arkh~! Appo…" Kyuhyun langsung terduduk begitu ia merasakan nyeri di tulang keringnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya begitu melihat Changmin dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan langsung berdiri, memeluk tubuh jangkung itu.

"hwa~ Changmin-ah, kau benar-benar datang!" ucap Kyuhyun girang. Ia tak menyadari aura Changmin yang sudah sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"kyu!" dan panggilan dingin dari Changmin melepas pelukan sepihak Kyu. Ia memandang Changmin dalam diam. Sedikit mendongak mengingat tingginya yang dibawah Changmin.

_Glup…_ Kyuhyun menelan salivanya berat melihat Changmin yang memandangnya tajam.

"apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Changmin. Matanya tak lepas menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun.  
"eh.. Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya. Ia meremas sendiri jemarinya. Changmin ketika marah sangat menakutkan.

"kau masih bertanya? Setelah kau membohongiku? Berkata bahwa kau sakit, tidak enak badan, pusing, bahkan kau mengatakan kepadaku bahwa di dorm tidak ada orang. Membuatku panik dan bersegera kemari, meninggalkan pemotretan yang tengah kulakukan. Bahkan aku meminjam mobil Yunho hyung untuk kemari. DAN SEKARANG KAU MASIH BERTANYA MAKSUDKU?" Changmin terlihat mengatur nafasnya setelah berteriak barusan.

"a…aku…aa…ku.." kyuhyun tak mampu berbicara apapun. Lidahnya serasa kelu berhadapan dengan Changmin yang sedang marah. Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"kau membohongiku lagi, kyu! Aku harus meninggalkan kewajibanku. Dan ini semua karena dirimu. DEMI KAU!" Changmin kembali berteriak. Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tajam.

"apa? Kau kira kau meninggalkan kewajibanmu itu karena aku? Itu kesalahanku? Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi Shim Changmin ssi. Apa aku menyuruhmu kemari? Apa aku memaksamu untuk menemuiku sekarang juga? Tidak kan? Lalu kenapa kini kau menyalahkanku?!" Kyuhyun ikut berteriak, sedikit membuat Changmin berpikir sejenak. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Namja itu tak menyuruhnya datang.

"tapi kau membohongiku. Dan kau tahu pasti bahwa aku akan berlari menemuimu jika kau berkata bahwa kau sakit. Kau tahu aku akan panik dan kahwatir. Kau tahu itu!" Changmin tak lagi berteriak, meskipun nadanya belum melunak.

"cih~ alasan. Lalu dengan alasan aku membohongimu, kau membenarkan tindakanmu untuk masuk kamarku seenaknya dan menendang tulang keringku hingga sakit. Begitu?" ucapan tajam Kyuhyun membuat Changmin terdiam. Ia tak lagi menyangkal ucapan Kyuhyun.

"pergi sana! Kau membuat mood-ku menghilang dan sekarang kakiku sakit. Jika sampai ada apa-apa terhadap kakiku, kau akan mersakan akibatnya. Kha! Aku akan melanjutkan tidurku saja. Sia-sia mengharapkan kehadiran orang yang kutunggu." Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

"jadi kau menungguku?" tanya, atau lebih tepatnya goda Changmin. Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"busun suriya?" ucapan ketus Kyuhyun berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang mulai merona. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghindari tatapan Changmin padanya.

"kau merindukanku?" kali ini Changmin bertanya sembari duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada magnae Suju tersebut.

"ani." jawab Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya. Changmin kini berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, memerangkap namja itu dibawahnya. Sedikit menggodanya tidak salah, bukan?

"gojitmal!" desis Changmin pelan. Ia mencium gemas pipi Kyuhyun yang merona.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya. Ia langsung menatap Changmin horror mengingat posisinya yang sedikit tidak menguntungkan dirinya.

"turun dari ranjangku!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi. Changmin hanya tersenyum dan tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"kubilang turun!" kali ini Kyuhyun menendang kaki Changmin, membuat pemuda jangkung itu terduduk kesakitan di lantai.

"aish~ kau tega, Kyu. Ini sakit." ucap Changmin sembari meringis kesakitan. Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya.

"salah siapa tak mendengar ucapanku!" jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"jujur saja. Kau merindukanku, bukan?" tanya Changmin lagi. Kyuhyun mencibir pelan,

"percaya diri sekali kau Shim Changmin." jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Changmin justru tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"sudah lama aku tidak ke kamarmu." ucap Changmin yang sedikit melenceng dari pembicaraan awal. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"ne. bahkan sudah lebih dari seminggu aku tak melihatmu bermain ke dorm." jawab Kyuhyun asal. Changmin menyeringai kecil.

"nah, itu kau mengaku." ucap Changmin sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, meskipun di atas ranjang.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengaku merindukanmu?!" jawab Kyuhyun tak terima. Changmin tersenyum.

"nah! Kau semakin mengakuinya bahwa kau merindukanku."ucap Changmin lagi.

"yayaya! Kau menyebalkan Changmin! Aku tak mengucapkan itu! Kau menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun melepar bantalnya ke arah Changmin. Changmin justru tertawa menerima bantal dari Kyuhyun.

"kau manis jika salah tingkah!" ucap Changmin.

"ya! Apalagi itu!? Aku tidak sedang salah tingkah! Mengaku ber-IQ tinggi tapi selalu berkata tak masuk akal!" balas Kyuhyun. Changmin tertawa semakin keras.

"justru karena IQ-ku tinggi, aku dapat menyimpulkan segala tindakan dan ucapanmu!" ucap Changmin lagi. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menarik namja itu untuk turun dari ranjang. Dan tanpa bertanya apa-apa, Kyuhyun menurut saja saat Changmin menariknya.

"eh?!" Kyuhyun memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Changmin memeluknya. Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher milik Kyuhyun.

"bogoshipo" bisik Changmin pelan, sangat pelan. Kyuhyun menegang mendengar ucapan Changmin. Perlahan, tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di pundak Changmin, membalas pelukan itu.

"mianhae. Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Mianhae." bisik Changmin lagi. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menerima rasa nyaman dari namja dipelukannya.

"nado. Bogoshipo." jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya saat tiba-tiba Changmin melepas pelukannya.

"nah! Akhirnya kau mengaku juga!" ucap Changmin dengan senyumannya. Kyuhyun mendelik kesal mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan Shim Changmin." Kyuhyun memukul pundak Changmin dengan sedikit keras, menimbulkan rintihan kecil dari pemilik pundak.

"appo~" adu Changmin manja. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, sedikit iba melihat namja itu merintih kesakitan sembari mengelus pundaknya.

"appo?" tanya Kyu seraya mendekat, tangannya sudah menggantikan tangan Changmin mengelus pundak yang tadi ia pukul.

"?" Kyuhyun hanya diam saat Changmin kembali memeluknya. Namja itu kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, kali ini ditambah dengan mengecup pelan leher Kyuhyun.

"bogoshipo" bisik Changmin lagi. kali ini Kyuhyun tanpa ragu memeluk balik Changmin.

"ppabo! Kau melupakanku seminggu ini!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus, ia memukul pelan kepala Changmin.

"mianhae." ucap changmin lembut. Ia mengangkat wajahnya tanpa melepas pelukan di pinggang Kyuhyun, membuat jarak diantara wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"saranghae."ucap Changmin lambut, tangan kanannya membelai lembut pipi Kyuhyun. Membuat namja itu merona.

"nado bogoshipo." jawab Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin memajukan bibirnya kesal.  
"seharusnya kau menjawab, 'nado saranghae', bukan 'nado bogoshipo." tambah Changmin. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ia mengecup singkat bibir Changmin, membuat namja itu terdiam seketika.

"saranghae~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman andalannya. Changmin balik tersenyum saat sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"kau membuatku berpikir yang 'iya-iya' Kyuhyun-ah!" balas Changmin. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Changmin sudah kembali menciumnya, kali ini dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil.

"ah.. C..Changmin-ah. Tutup…ah…pintu!" ucap Kyuhyun ditengah ciuman mereka. Dan Changmin hanya menendang asal pintu kamar itu agar tertutup setelah melempar tubuh kyuhyun diatas ranjang.

"terima hukumanku karena sudah membohongiku, kyu!" dan Kyuhyun tak dapat menolak lagi apapun yang dilakukan namja diatasnya itu.

….

Hwa~ akhirnya jadi juga FF ChangKyu pertama-ku. Entah kenapa, aku lagi seneng banget ama couple ini. Duo evil disatukan, aku jadi penasaran kehidupan mereka dikemudian hari jika bersama. Hwa~! I LOVE EVIL (?)


End file.
